


Agreeable Arrangements

by CaesarVulpes



Series: Agreeable Arrangements [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys, Trans Jon, Trans Male Character, Trans Martin, Vaginal Sex, for GODS sake dont archive im begging you, i dont have an excuse for this, it's just some Nasty, trans porn by trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 02:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesarVulpes/pseuds/CaesarVulpes
Summary: Simon’s going to have to make more visits to London, if his boys are going to keep being so agreeable.
Relationships: Jonathan Sims/Simon Fairchild, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims/Simon Fairchild, Martin Blackwood/Simon Fairchild
Series: Agreeable Arrangements [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635736
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	Agreeable Arrangements

Simon’s going to have to make more visits to London, if his boys are going to keep being so agreeable.

They’re arranged with Martin on his back, legs spread, ankles tied to the table, wrists tied to Jon’s thighs. Jon’s on top of him, straddling his hips, with his hands tied behind his back. He whines, buries his face in the fluffy curls at Martin’s chest, as Martin uses what little leverage he has to rub their clits together. They’re both sweaty and needy by now, their pretty cunts dripping wet, stuffed full with matching vibrators and shiny plugs.

“Lovely,” Simon says brightly. He teases the Archivist first, wiggles the plug in his pretty ass and makes him whimper. “To think, Elias keeps a couple of pretty sluts like you shut up in the basement. And not even in the fun way.”

They both moan softly, sweetly. Simon gives Martin’s plug a little jiggle as well.

(He’s rather proud of his selection. Silvery steel with a green jewel for Jon. Gold with a cute, heart-shaped pink gem for Martin.)

He cranks their vibes up a little higher while he’s down here, just to hear them squeal.

“Now, who shall I have first?”

They both whimper and start to wriggle, perhaps trying to entice him with the slick slide of their bodies, or maybe trying for a little more friction where they rut together.

“m-Me, please,” Martin begs. “Please Daddy, me first, fuck me first.”

Jon whines in the back of his throat. Gives a desperate, needy little sob and arches his ass into the air.

“No, _no_ , Daddy, use me, _please._ I’ve been _good_.”

Simon chuckles, soothes him with a hand on the small of his back. He turns up the Archivist’s toy, as a reward.

“You have, darling. Easy now, you’ll both get your turn. Now, Martin, where would you like it?”

"In my pussy," Martin whines. "Please."

When he pulls the toy out of Martin, he slides it in between them, lets them both grind into the vibrations for a little while. Jon sobs, and his first, shuddering orgasm drenches him and Martin both, and Martin follows, squealing, when Simon finally puts his cock in.

Simon’s quite looking forward to seeing how many he can wring out of them.

  
  



End file.
